The Star Fox Legacy
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Father-and-son oneshot with Fox and Marcus McCloud. Based on the second ending of Star Fox Command.


**The**** Star Fox Legacy**

**By**** Fox McCloude**

Disclaimer: Star Fox and all related characters are copyrighted by Nintendo.

*Spoilers*: This fic takes as basis the "_Good-bye, Fox_" ending of Star Fox Command. Team Star Fox disbands; Fox and Krystal get married and have a son named Marcus, who eventually becomes the leader of a new Star Fox team when he grows up. This is my version of what could happen before Marcus goes to the academy to begin his training.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Corneria City…_

It was almost midnight, and Marcus couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop spinning around on his bed, placing himself in different positions, trying to get some sleep, but it was hopeless. There were too many things on his mind. The next day he was supposed to depart for the Flying Academy to begin his training as a pilot. He had the feeling he should be anxious, thrilled… but for some reason he wasn't at all.

Being the son of the legendary Fox McCloud, who was considered in all the Lylat system as a great hero, was not easy at all. Since he was very little, Marcus always looked up to his father, wishing every day to become like him. And as it was to be expected, Marcus soon took an interest in learning how to pilot, just like his father, and his grandfather before him.

However, something within him made him feel doubts. According to what he had been told, his father had carried on with the Star Fox team after his grandfather, James McCloud, went missing. It was never known what happened to him in reality, but he had disappeared for so many years, he was considered officially "missing in action". Alongside the rest of his teammates, Fox became a legendary pilot, and now his deeds for having brought peace to Lylat more than once were known by everybody. Marcus felt that his father was leaving a great legacy for him, and it was his responsibility to keep it alive.

But the question was, it was really that what he wanted to do with his life? He was only 14 years old, however he was already trying to choose his path in life. Sure, he had found out he loved flying, when his father took him aboard his Arwing, the starfighter he used during his days in the Star Fox squadron. Marcus always said he wanted to learn piloting in order to do it by himself someday, and always felt happy when his father smiled to him while saying "I'm sure you'll make me proud".

Unable to get any sleep at all, Marcus finally decided to get off of his bed. He left his room, and walked towards the balcony of their apartment. They were about 50 stories above, in one of the most elegant buildings of the city. Marcus remained static for a few minutes, looking at the panoramic sight, while the night winds caressed his face gently. It was very relaxing, he loved to do that everytime he felt tense.

- Can't sleep? –

- Gah! – Marcus was startled by a voice he heard behind him, he suddenly turned back and saw his father. He was wearing a green sleeping coat, and held a smoking cup. – Dad, don't scare me like that. –

- Sorry. But these are not hours for you to be on the balcony. You might catch a cold. -

- *Sigh*, yeah well, it's just I couldn't sleep… I got so much to think about… -

- So much to think about? – Fox asked. – Do you want to talk about it? -

- Hmm… I guess it would make no harm. –

- Let's go to the kitchen, I made some chocolate if you want. –

- Sounds good. -

Marcus followed his father back into the apartment, they both went towards the kitchen. Marcus took a seat, while Fox served a cup of chocolate for him. The young blue-furred fox blew on it a bit before taking a sip, and it was in that moment Fox took up the word.

- So well, son, what are you concerned about? -

- Well… tomorrow I'm going to the academy. I'm… a bit nervous. – Marcus said.

- That's normal. I felt the same in my own time. – Fox said. – It happens to everybody. –

- Yeah, I guess… - Marcus said with a bit of weariness. He placed the cup on the table for a while, and gazed at his father for a few seconds before telling him something he had wanted to for quite a long time. – Dad… can you tell me a bit about what were things like when you were in Star Fox? You and Mom don't talk about that very much. -

- My days in Star Fox? – Fox looked up, reminiscing. – Yeah, the Star Fox team was a very important part of my life. Many good memories… and others not as good. But well, I think you have enough age for me to tell you. What would you like to know? -

- Is it true my grandfather was the one who started it? – Marcus asked.

- Yes. My father, James McCloud, was the greatest pilot this planet ever saw. Since I was very little, I always wanted to be like him. When he founded the Star Fox team, I promised to him that someday, when I was a great pilot myself, I would fly alongside him… *sigh*, too bad I wasn't able to keep that promise. -

- What happened to him? –

In response, Fox pointed at a photo hanging on the wall, showing James and Peppy Hare. Below the glass of the frame it could clearly be seen that the left side of the photo had been ripped out.

- Do you know why a piece of that photo is ripped? – Fox asked. – The original Star Fox was integrated by my father, Peppy Hare… and Pigma Dengar. – Fox demeanor changed slightly upon pronouncing the last name, which did not go unnoticed by Marcus. – In the missing piece was Pigma. He was the one responsible for what happened to my father. -

- What happened? – Marcus asked.

- When he joined the Star Fox team, he only did if for the money. – Fox asked. – When Andross offered him more… he didn't think it twice before switching sides. -

- He sold himself? Geez, how sneaky. -

- He led them to an ambush in Venom. – Fox continued. – I don't know all the details, but Peppy told me my father stayed behind so he could escape. When I found out what had occurred... you have no idea how enraged I was. All I wanted was to take revenge on the bastard who took my father from him. My father was my only family, he was all I had… I felt I had been completely alone. That was in part the reason I started a new Star Fox team, at least in the beginning. -

- In the beginning? -

- I was about your age back then. My only motivation was to make Andross and Pigma pay for what they did to my father. - Fox made a pause for a moment before continuing. – But over time, things changed. I began to feel appreciation towards my teammates. They became a second family of sorts to me, and they helped me get over what had happened to my father. It was then I realized… the Star Fox team was the legacy my father had left for me, so I decided to keep it alive, in his memory. Instead of holding on to the hatred and revenge, I decided to carry on where my father left off. That was more important, and it became the motivation of my life. -

Carry on where his father left off. That was precisely what was troubling him. Fox had carried on with his father's legacy, and Marcus was wondering if he expected him, his son, to do the same. He wanted to tell him, but he couldn't find a way to do it. Instead, he asked the first question which popped up on his mind.

- And… if it was so important… why did you leave it? -

- Well… at times, some things have to change. – Fox said. – Your mother and I… we had some tense moments because of that. There were other things I should have dedicated to. Some people say you never know what you have, until you lose it. I almost lost your mother once, and that made me realize it was time for me to turn the page of my life. -

- Turn the page? -

- When you were born, I thought back at some things of my life. Since the time my mother died, I was seeing my father less every time. I know he was affected by her death, and he was working very hard because of that. It was really hard to be so lonely... – Fox noticed his son was gazing at him with strangeness. – Don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm resentful towards him or something like that… it's just that at times… I wish I could have spent a bit more of time with him. -

- Dad… -

- I thought about that when Krystal and I got married. I didn't want my son to miss his father. That's why I chose to leave behind my days in Star Fox. So I could fully dedicate to you, and Krystal. -

- Tell me… don't you miss it at times? – Marcus asked. – I mean, that time in the Star Fox team. -

- Hmm, I'd be lying if I said no. – Fox said with a smile. – Sometimes I'd like to go back to those days. But like I said… at this moment, my family is what matters most to me. I don't regret my decision. -

Marcus listened to his father with attention. He sounded very sure about what he said. Finally, after struggling with his own inner doubts for a while, he decided to tell him how he felt.

- You know Dad… for a long time I've been wondering, if you expect me to carry on with, how could I say it, the tradition. Everybody uses to say that I'll be the leader of the next Star Fox team. To be honest… I was wondering if that's what I really want to do… -

- Is that what was troubling you? I see. Typical of people. – Fox stood up and walked towards his son, placing a hand on his shoulder, and kneeling a bit to speak to him face to face. – Listen, there's no need for you to feel obligated to do it, don't give in to the pressure of others. I can't deny I'd feel very happy to see my son following in my footsteps, but if you want to do something else with your life, then it's OK. It was my own choice to continue with my father's legacy. Whether you want to do the same or not, it's up to you. Whatever you want to do, you have 100% my support. -

- Are you serious? – Marcus smiled.

- Of course. You have to do what your heart tells you. –

- ……. Thanks Dad. – The young vulpine embraced his father, who returned the embrace. All the doubts Marcus felt finally had dissipated. At long last, he was clear about what he wanted to do. – I'm feeling much better now. -

- I'm glad I could help you. – Fox said, finally letting go of the embrace. – Now, go try to get some sleep, tomorrow is an important day for you. -

- You're right. Goodnight. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_The next day__…_

Marcus was aboard the train which would take him to the academy. The trip would continue for about four more hours, and in the meantime, he was entertaining himself with some things his parents had given him before biding farewells at the station. Among them, there were some photos to keep as mementos. Marcus set his attention on one showing his parents, along with Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare and their navigator robot, R.O.B. His father's Star Fox team, considered as legends. Marcus smiled upon seeing the photo, and looking at the sky through the window, he thought.

_- __Dad…I've made up my mind. Someday, I'll be a great pilot like you. And I'll bring in the new Star Fox team, just like you, and my grandfather before me. I'll make you both very proud. You'll see…-_

Marcus knew it wouldn't be an easy task. However, the hopes in his heart would give him the strength to pull through. His father and grandfather had left a very precious legacy, one he would make sure to keep alive for the years to come.

**FIN.**

**/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /**

**Author's notes****:**

Hehe, what do you think? This is my first oneshot. I'll say, I like a lot these father-and-son stories, particularly because I lacked a fatherly figure. And Fox too, until a certain point, so I'm quite sure he wouldn't like his son to go through the same thing. Let me tell you, out of the endings of Star Fox Command, this was my favorite, and I really hope it could be taken in mind for the future.

I took a time to translate this one into English. Maybe if I receive good feedback, I might bring myself to translate Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf too. So, if you liked it, let me know on a review. See ya.


End file.
